Headlights On Dark Roads
by pigeonstatuecondundrum
Summary: Janto, bit of fluff to fill the time. set on the road back from the Brecon Beacons


Set soon after Countrycide. Please comment. just a litle one this time.

**Torchwood - Headlights**

The SUV was as quite as the grave. The vehicle ploughed down the almost deserted road with an alien grace. The odd streetlamp illuminated the inside of the car, the jaundiced light flared across the sleeping faces of Gwen, Own and Tosh before plunging them back into darkness moments later. Gwen lent against Owen, and the doctor had his arm round her, comporting each other even in sleep. Jack drove the SUV steady and silent, he watched Ianto Jones out the corner of his eye from where the Welshman was lent against the passenger seat window, eyes closed.

"There's no point pretending." Jack snapped in a stage whisper to Ianto "I know you're not asleep."

Ianto opened his eyes, Jack was right; there was no need to pretend. He watches Jack for a few seconds, the way his perfect teeth glinted in the near darkness made his heart thump.

"You could let me go to sleep." Ianto commented, sitting up in his seat. Jack said nothing as if he was trying to think what to say.

"You don't show much emotion do you, Ianto?"

Ianto stared strait ahead, rather concentrating on the long road than on the Captain.

"Depends what you think sir. I just keep myself to myself."

A pause then "I'm not sorry for killing her Ianto."

The silence then stretched even further.

"Gwen, Tosh, Owen and I killed a Cyberwoman that night."

Still nothing.

"The real Lisa Hallet died in the Fall of Torchwood One. You can't blame us for doing our job. You must have realized she wasn't the same woman. By holding onto her like that you were doing nothing but destroying the good memories you had of her. You…"

"What have you seen sir?" Ianto suddenly interrupted. His voice was so quiet and small compared to Jack's ever escalating rant. Jack was nonplussed how to respond.

"What have you seen?" Ianto repeated, still staring into the dark middle distance. "How much death have you witnessed and experienced that has given you the right to be the judge of every person on this planet. Why do you want to be the executor as well as referee? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Jack was well and truly speechless, no witty remark came to mind, no clever comeback leapt into his head. With obvious exception of The Doctor, no one had managed that before. They looked at each, a different silence raining, the only sound coming from their sleeping colleagues.

"I don't…Have I…"Jack gaped like a goldfish causing a rare small smile to start to grow across Ianto's face. "Do you really see me in that way?"

"Sometimes."

"I'm sorry."

Ianto gave a small sarcastic laugh. "You just said you weren't sorry for killing her."

"That's not what I was talking about."

Ianto kept on looking at Jack as if he had a question to ask, one he had to scrape every last ounce of courage to ask.

"Sir, why didn't you get rid of me when you could, Retcon me after what happened with Lisa?" Ianto asked in a rush.

"I wish I could tell you."

It could have been the way Jack was looking at him, but Ianto suddenly felt hot and flushed. He rolled down the tinted windows, flooding the car with the cold night air and noise of the road.

"There's something about you Ianto Jones." Jack murmured, as if he wasn't sure why he was saying it. The words were coming out as if Jack hadn't thought them through. As if another part of him had finally struggled to make itself heard.

"Something that tells me I'd better not lose you."

Ianto don't know what to answer, the words came out of his mouth, as if they'd been waiting to be released.

"Trust me; you're not going to lose me any time soon."

It was like Jack was running on instinct; his brain had no part in what he did next. Jack didn't know why he glanced quickly at the traffic behind him and his team sleeping peacefully. Oblivious to their boss's inner turmoil. The indicator light blinked to the left as Jack gave the button a swift push. He also ignored the puzzled looked Ianto was giving him. Jack parked the SUV in the deserted lay-by, the light from the road not reaching the interior of the vehicle. Before Ianto could ask Jack what the hell he was doing, he had wrapped his arms tightly round the dazed receptionist, as if he would never let go, and kissed him.

Ianto barely had time to register what Jack was doing before he registered that he was kissing back, harder. It was as if someone had flipped the switch on reality, nothing made sense to Ianto any more. The Who, Why and What the fuck where packed away for the time being until Ianto could fully comprehend what was happening. He tried to pull away, their lips parting for the minuets of seconds. Jack pulled him back, closer this time.

"Don't let go." He ordered softly between desperate kisses "Don't let me go."

"I won't." Ianto promised, without thinking. _I don't think I can let you go again, Jack_…

A soft moan escaped Jack's lips as Ianto ran his finger through his hair. Something in the air of that cold lay-by electrocuted the both of the them. This was miles away from the fervent fumbles against the filing cabinets that Jack coerced his tea boy into in the past months.

This was something else.

Ianto stopped suddenly at the unmistakable sexual sound of flies being undone. Even the noise of the traffic blaring past them, the tiny noise was still able to make Ianto pause. He didn't need to look at the position of Jack's hands to work out whose trousers where about to come off in Jack experienced hands. Ianto could feel Jack's hands against his tense aroused body, his waiting lips still inches from his own. Ianto half expected the others to wake up, his heart hammering in his chest was loud enough to wake the dead.

Neither of them moved, Jack's intentions were all too explicitly clear. Ianto emotions had plunged down, he was so unsure of what to do. He had never wanted something like this so uncontrollably.

Jack gave another soft moan as Ianto ran his fingers over his lips. This was torture. The hesitation was as clear, shining from Ianto's eyes like the headlights of the cars whizzing by.

"Your call." Jack whispered so tenderly Ianto could have imagined it. Ianto lent in closer, so close the breath he inhaled to answer ghosted like the most exquisite of kisses.

He could feel Ianto tensing to answer when his ear exploded.

The sound of a car horn assaulted their ears; both men sprang apart like opposite poles of a magnet. Tosh, Gwen and Owen sat up groggily. The doctor put a sleepy middle finger up to the teenagers piled into the Ford Focus that had blared its horn at them.

Even though it was dark, Gwen detected a hint of a blush creep across the Captains face.

"You all right Jack."

Jack shot the most minuscule of glances at Ianto. He was staring telling strait ahead, refusing to look Jack in the eye. Jack's eyes wandered to the flies Ianto had forgotten to zip up. A sneaky smile crept onto his face.

"Never better."

Thats it, please coment etc...


End file.
